The present invention relates to CNTF-related polypeptides.
Ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) is a protein that is required for the survival of embryonic chick ciliary ganglion neurons in vitro (Manthorpe et al., 1980, J. Neurochem. 34:69-75). The ciliary ganglion is anatomically located within the orbital cavity, lying between the lateral rectus and the sheath of the optic nerve; it receives parasympathetic nerve fibers from the oculomotor nerve which innervates the ciliary muscle and sphincter pupillae.
Over the past decade, a number of biological effects have been ascribed to CNTF in addition to its ability to support the survival of ciliary ganglion neurons. CNTF is believed to induce the differentiation of bipotential glial progenitor cells in the perinatal rat optic nerve and brain (Hughes et al., 1988, Nature 335:70-73). Furthermore, it has been observed to promote the survival of embryonic chick dorsal root ganglion sensory neurons (Skaper and Varon, 1986, Brain Res. 389:39-46). In addition, CNTF supports the survival and differentiation of motor neurons, hippocampal neurons and presympathetic spinal cord neurons [Sendtner, et al., 1990, Nature 345: 440-441; lp, et al. 1991, J. Neurosci. 11:3124-3134; Blottner, et al. 1989, Neurosci. Lett. 105:316-320].
Recently, CNTF has been cloned and synthesized in bacterial expression systems, as described by Masiakowski, et al., 1991, J. Neurosci. 57:1003-1012 and in International Publication No. WO 91/04316, published on Apr. 4, 1991, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
The receptor for CNTF (termed "CNTFR.alpha.") has been cloned, sequenced and expressed [see Davis, et al. (1991) Science 253:59-63]. CNTF and the haemopoetic factor known as leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF) act on neuronal cells via a shared signaling pathway that involves the IL-6 signal transducing component gp130 as well as a second, .beta.-component (know as LIFR .beta.); accordingly, the CNTF/CNTF receptor complex can initiate signal transduction in LIF responsive cells, or other cells which carry the gp130 and LIFR.beta. components [lp, et al. (1992) Cell 69:1121-1132].
In addition to human CNTF, the corresponding rat (Stockli et al., 1989, Nature 342:920-923), and rabbit (Lin et al., 1989, J. Biol. Chem. 265:8942-8947) genes have been cloned and found to encode a protein of 200 amino acids, which share about 80% sequence identity with the human gene. Both the human and rat recombinant proteins have been expressed at exceptionally high levels (up to 70% of total protein) and purified to near homogeneity.
Despite their structural and functional similarity, recombinant human and rat CNTF differ in several respects. The biological activity of recombinant rat CNTF in supporting survival and neurite outgrowth from embryonic chick ciliary neurons in culture is four times better than that of recombinant human CNTF [Masiakowski et al., (1991), J. Neurochem. 57:1003-1012]. Further, rat CNTF has a higher affinity for the human CNTF receptor than does human CNTF.
A surprising difference in the physical properties of human and rat CNTF, which are identical in size, is their different mobility on SDS gels. This difference in behaviour suggests the presence of an unusual structural feature in one of the two molecules that persists even in the denatured state (Masiakowski et al., 1991, id.).
Mutagenesis by genetic engineering has been used extensively in order to elucidate the structural organization of functional domains of recombinant proteins. Several different approaches have been described in the literature for carrying out deletion or substitution mutagenesis. The most successful appear to be alanine scanning mutagenesis [Cunningham and Wells (1989), Science 244:1081-1085]and homolog-scanning mutagenesis [Cunningham et al., (1989), Science 243:1330-1336]. These approaches helped identify the receptor binding domains of growth hormone and create hybrid proteins with altered binding properties to their cognate receptors.